high school winx
by i luv dogs2002
Summary: the winx move to san francisco and go to high school they face all kinds of adventures but they hav to keep there secret safe. no one can know they are fairies! dont forget to review
1. Chapter 1

high school winx

chapter 1 : san Francisco here we come

MUSA POV

"Done!" I yelled closing the drawer with my foot. My best friend Layla looked at me with a scowl. I laughed. "well get your bloody ass here and help me!" she said. I walked to her and helped her after about 10 minutes we were done and I collapsed on my bed.

Oops I forgot to introduce myself. I am Musa melody m friends call me muse

Im 16 years old

My favorite colour is red

I love music and sports

I love animals I have a pet dog called lucky

My best friend is Layla of course I have 4 other best friends called Flora, Techna, Bloom, Stella

I am the fairy of music

That's all you need to know about me

LAYLA POV

Hi I'm Layla morphix (couldn't think of anything else)

Im 16 years old

My favorite colour is green

I love sports

My favorite animal is a dog

My best friend is musa along with Flora, techna, Bloom, Stella

I am the fairy of waves

That's basically the most important things you need to know

FLORA POV

I'm so excited the girls and I have just landed in san Fran and I can already tell I'm going to love it here!

Im flora Lily by the way

Im 16

Favorite colour is pink

I LOVE nature

I love all animals

My best friend is techna but I love everyone else

I am the fairy of nature

TECHNA POV

Hey the names techna jones m friends call me tech

I am 16 years 7 months 5 days 120 miniutes and 6, 7, 8,9….seconds old

Favorite colour is purple

I love technology

I like parrots

My best friend is Flora but I also like the rest of the winx

I am the fairy of technology

BLOOM POV

HI! Im bloom edwards

Im 16 years old

My favorite colour is blue

I love reading

Best friend stella but the others are great

I am the fairy of the dragon flame

STELLA POV

Ahhhh I cant believe I am here in san Fran this means more shopping!

Im stella Solaria

I am 16 years old

My favorite colours are orange and yellow

I love shopping

My best friend is bloom but I cannot live without the others

I have known them for nearly 7 years!

CHAPTER 2 first day of school

NO POV

Beep Beep!

*groan

Musa started looking for the snooze button on the alarm but not succeeding

She was half asleep

"Looking for this?" Layla her roommate asked.

"what would I ever do without you?"Musa joked.

They laughed

Layla walked out of their room leaving Musa to get ready

After a few minutes musa came out wearing a red of the shoulder top and black skinny jeans she added black boots and silver dangling earrings she had her hair in a ponytail (her hair was long).

Layla had a green shirt that was open and a white vest inside she was wearing white jeans and had brown ankle length boots. She was wearing silver hoops and her hair was in a ponytail too.

Flora had a light pink t-shirt on that was tucked into her white jeans. she was wearing pink pumps and silver flower studs and her hair was open with a small braid down the middle.

Techna was wearing a light purple shirt and dark purple jeans .she was wearing purple pumps and green studs and her hair was short but she pinned it up a bit on the side.

Bloom had a little blue high low t-shirt and peach jeans with a dark blue belt around her waist. She had wedges on and she was wearing gold hoops her hair was in its usual way, open

Stella had a dark orange and yellow high low t-shirt and white jeans. She was wearing wedges and pink heart studs. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and her bangs pinned to the side with a simple orange clip with a small sun on.

The 6 girls quickly ate breakfast and left there 3 bedroom apartment. They walked (musa and layla on skateboards) to their school with butterflies in their stomach. "well, this is it, "muttered bloom. The girls sighed. Musa and Layla being the 2 bravest, stepped in front and with a deep breath opened the door. They held the door open for the rest and they walked in nervously. The first thing they saw was rows and rows of lockers and groups of students here and there.

The 6 girls looked for their lockers and were so relieved that they were together. They put their books in their lockers and headed in separate ways for their first period.


	2. Chapter 2

**The laptop I am using is quite old and the "y" button is not working properly so if you see a word that doesn't have a ''y'' please forgive me. Oh and If you didn't review m other chapter please do!**

CHAPTER 2: first day of school

WITH THE SPECIALIST

NO POV

"Hey guys!" Brandon and Sky said walking up to the rest.

"Did you hear? 6 new girls are coming to school" sky said.

But before the others could say anything…

"Yoo-hoo, boys!" 6 voices were heard. This made the boys blood stop cold.

"hey girls" the boys tried to sound happy and quickly pasting a fake smile on their faces

The 6 voices were;

Michelle and she was thought she was riven's girlfriend but riven only saw her as a friend.

Lindy and she thought she was Nabu's girlfriend but nabu only saw her as a friend.

Brittney and she thought she was Sky's girlfriend but sky only saw her as a friend.

Sandy and she thought she was Brandon's girlfriend but Brandon only saw her as a friend.

Fiona and she thought she was Helia's girlfriend but helia only saw her as a friend.

And lastly was Tabby who thought she was timmy's girlfriend but timmy only saw her as a friend.

But obviously the boys didn't know they were thought of boyfriends especially by THEM!

RING!

"Oh look there's the bell and my class is all the way at the other end and to top it all this books are sooo heavy" sandy said dramatically looking at Brandon straight in the eyes and batting her eyelids "if only someone strong and kind could help me" .Brandon was speechless. Luckily Riven helped him out. "well good luck finding someone to help you carry your books!" and the 6 boys walked away leaving the girls to pout.

WITH THE GIRLS

FLORA'S POV

RING!

The girls and I were talking by our lockers when we heard the bell ring.

We quickly got our 1st and 2nd period books and stuffed them in our bags I was so happy when I found out that me and Layla had the same classes because I was scared I would be alone. Layla and I walked to biology quickly because we did not want to get detention on our first day! Our bio teacher was Mr Arnold and he told us to sit down I sat down next to Layla who was on my right I noticed that on my left there was an empty seat and on her right too. Probably late. Suddenly the door of the classroom opened and in walked 2 guys, one had dark skin and long hair tied in a braid the other had long dark blue hair and looked absolutely cute! They walked up to the teacher and excused themselves for being late, the teacher nodded and sighed the one with the braid sat down next to Layla, I could see a blush crawling up her neck. Awww. The cute blue haired one sat next to me and I knew for sure I was blushing like mad. I quickly covered my face with my hands so no one could see. Luckily the class ended soon. I got up and walked to math with Layla

HELIA'S POV

Nabu and I walked to bio hoping Mr Arnold wouldn't be mad we were late. Thankfully he wasn't he told us to sit down and be quiet. So we did. Nabu saw a seat next to a dark coloured girl he sent me a looked that I understood immediately, he thought she was pretty. I tried not to laugh as I walked over to the other empty seat. It was next to a gorgeous girl who had long light brown hair. When I sat down I saw from the corner of my eyes that she was blushing. She looked outright cute. She quickly covered her face with her hands to hide her blush, I was just about to ask if she didn't mind me sitting here but I was interrupted b the deep voice of Mr Arnold. Great!...not. we had math next and I guessed the 2 girls did too!

BLOOM POV

I had history with Musa. Yes! I was so happy I had a friend with me in my 1st and 2nd period lessons. Musa and I ran (I tried to run) to class. We had Ms Jones for history. And by the look of the faces of her students I don't think she is going to be fun. Musa and I exchanged nervous looks. She told Musa to sit down next to a boy with magenta hair. I could tell by the look on her face. She thought he was cute. I sat down behind her and next to me was a boy with blond hair. He looked hot! And I blushed.

SKY'S POV

A girl with midnight blue hair sat down next to riven. Riven flashed me a look which I knew immediately. He thought she was pretty. And then a girl with firey red hair sat down on the seat next to me she looked beautiful. I noticed she was blushing a little and I thought it was cute. She was cute. Riven and I had chemistry next and I hope the girl does to. Well she does because she leaned forward and taped the girl with blue hair and asked what they had next and she said chem. Yes!

TECHNA POV

Stella and I had geography next. I was so happy I had a friend with me for my 1st and 2nd period. We walked to our geo class and was greeted by a friendly smle. Our teacher. He was called Mr Edwards and he looked very happy. He introduced himself and told us to sit down. There was only 2 seats left so we had no choice but to sit there. Stella sat down next to a guy with chocolate brown hair and I saw her blush bright pink. I plonked myself next to a boy wearing glasses and he had orange hair. He looked so cute! We had physics next.

TIMMY'S POV

A blond girl sat down next to Brandon and I could see he liked her. I was trying hard not to start laughing when a girl with short purple hair sat down next to me. She was so mesmerizing I couldn't get my eyes off her. She must have noticed because she begun to blush. This made her looked cuter but I had to rip my eyes of her because class was about to finish and we had physics next. And it looked like the 2 girls did to. Yes!

Please review I will try to update tomorrow but I don't think I will be able to on weekdays

But please review !


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 CAFETERIA BLUSHES

AT BREAK

At break the winx came out of class and headed for there locker but they were so much in a rush they did not see where they were going and then BANG! They were on the floor with there books scattered everwhere "shoot!" they all said at the same time. The bell rang and they quickl ran of not looking behind because they thought they must have banged into a locker. They quickly got there books and went for there next lesson.

MUSA POV

Layla and I had Music and then gym! Yes! Finally good subjects.

We entered music and sat down together and noticed that everyone else was standing behind there seats. we shared a quick look and quickly stood up, just in time for the teacher who walked into the classroom. She gave the class a warm smile and said "hello, I'm miss Avery " looking directly at me and Layla.

Then 2 boys came and sat at the either side of us and I couldn't help but blush. It was the same guy from history and chemistry. Layla was blushing quite furiously and hiding behind her bag. I couldn't help but laugh the 2 boys turned and looked at me. The one with a braid looked confused, but the one with magenta hair just smirked and made me blush even more!

TEC HNA POV

Me and flora had math and Art, our fav! We rushed to class and plonked ourselves on our seat as the teacher called our names. Suddenly 2 boys sat down next to me and Flora. I could see was blushing and I laughed and she shot me a look that would have killed. But she started laughing because I was blushing too! I do NOT blush so why was I now? Maybe because of the heat. WRONG! He was making me blush, the same one that was in my geo and physics class! What was he doing here!? Duh learning! I'm such a doushbag!

STELLA POV

Bloom and I had French and home Ec next! I was so excited i skipped to class. I was surprised to see that cute boy from geo AND physics in m class. I could tell bloom was surprised too! we sat down and got our books out and get this the guy with blonde hair came and asked bloom if he could sit on the seat next to her since there was no other seat left. And the brown haired one asked me the same thing! Ahhhh!

AT LUNCH

NO POV

Bloom and Stella got to the cafeteria before the other 4. They walked over to the table next to the window. As they were walking they noticed on the table next to them was a table with 6 cute looking guys 2 of them they noticed straight away. Those same 2 boys caught them looking at them and smiled. This made the 2 girls to blush. They quickly sat down and started talking about random things.

Then flora and Techna walked in quietly and searched the noisy cafeteria for their friends. As they searched their eyes fell on 2 boys on a table and they immediately started blushing. That's when stella shouted their names and were quickly walking towards their friends without making eye contact. They sat down and also joined the conversation about what they thought of the school so far.

After about 5 minutes the doors slammed open and Musa and Layla skated in on their skateboards getting the attention of everyone in the room. The four friends laughed so much that 4 certain boys smiled at them but 2 boys couldn't keep their eyes off the 2 girls. They were still wearing their gym clothes which were shorts and vest like tops in their favorite colour. The 2 girls saw this and started blushing crazy making the rest of their friends laugh even harder.

**That's all please review and I promise to update this sooner!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

IN THE CAFETERIA

NO POV

Musa and Layla stepped on the end of their skateboard so it flew up and they caught it. They tucked it under their arm and walked to their friends.

"what took you so long?" Bloom asked.

"miss wanted to talk to us," Layla said shrugging. At this point everyone in the cafeteria stopped talking and listened to the new girls conversation.

"what did you do?" Stella asked narrowing her eyes blushing because they were center of attention especially by the brown haired guy.

"Nothing," Musa and Layla shrugged.

The four girls looked at them.

Musa rolled her eyes knowing they wanted to know why they were called by the teacher. The 2 sat down and explained what they did in gym and that she was surprised we were very fast swimmers.

"Now do you believe us?" Layla asked.

The rest nodded.

"Good, now let's eat I'm hungry," Musa said quickly jumping up and pulling Layla to her feet.

The 6 walked to the counter got their food and came and sat back down just before they were about to start eating 6 girls walked to them.

"ehem" they cleared there throats.

The Winx looked at them.

"May we help you?" Flora asked sweetly.

"You're in our seat!" Fiona snapped.

"oh" the winx didn't say anything.

"Well?" Michelle asked.

"Well what?" Musa asked.

"Are you gonna move or not?" Sandy asked.

"Hmmmm, Not" Stella said.

"But you have to, this is our spot!" Lindy said.

"Well I don't see your names written here," Layla said looking around under the table.

There was silence.

The Winx grinned at each other.

"how would you know our names anyway, since you are new, aren't you?" Brittany snapped.

"We are new, You must be blind to ask a stupid question like that, obviously we would know this table belonged to frankendorks long time ago and wont be wasting our time with you!" Bloom snapped back.

"What's a frankendork?" Tabby asked scrunching up her nose.

"Fran, ken, dorks," Techna repeated slowly.

"We'd show you but we don't have a mirror," Musa said.

"Ohhhhhh!" the other students said surprised that someone was actually dissing the 6 girls and were actually winning.

The Winx smirked.

The 6 girls were taken a back, shocked.

"Look all we did is tell you to MOVE!" Sandy growled

"And all we did was not listen," Stella said examing her nails.

The 6 girls were F-U-R-I-O-U-S.

They could not take it any longer they walked away without a word. But they were stopped in there tracks by Michelle she turned around and asked

"Who are you?"

"We are the Winx!"they said together.

The 6 girls laughed.

"Th,th, winx?"Tabby asked in between laughs

"Yes, I'm Musa"

"I'm Layla"

"I'm Techna"

"I'm Flora"

"I'm Bloom"

"And I'm Stella!"

"Who, are you?"Bloom asked

We are the M.L.B.S.F.T girls

"I'm Michelle"  
>"I'm Lindy"<p>

"I'm Brittany"

"I'm Sandy"

"I'm Fiona"

"And I'm Tabby"

The winx burst out laughing

"M?"

"L?"

"B?"  
>"S?"<br>"F?"  
>"T?"<p>

They asked in between laughs

They were laughing so much that Bloom and Musa fell off the table. This made the Winx laugh even MORE!

The 6 girls just walked away. Thinking of was to get back at those "winx"

The winx finished eating and flora and techna took there plates for them and took them to the rack. They and finished laughing and just noticed the other 6 went away. When flora and techna came back they all got up and headed for the door but they were purposely bumped into b the 6 girls.

"Ooops didn't see you there" They said laughing at the winx who were now on the floor covered in spaghetti and meatballs.

Musa got up and everyone in the cafeteria thought she was going to shout but she didn't instead she just laughed and helped the others up. Well this set the other 5 up and now they were all laughing including the other students. The specialist got up and went to see if they were okay. But were rudely interrupted be their so called "girlfriends" they tried to peek over their heads only to see them going out. Dratz!

A FEW DAYS LATER

IN HOMEROOM

WITH THEM ALL

"good morning class I have a small announcement to make" Mr Philips said

"we have been told that there is going to be a dance!" he let the class whisper to each other for a while. The winx were so excited. Stella was going on and on about what they should wear and who they should go with. "As you all know it's going to be boys ask girls, now you may leave,"

The Winx were now disappointed. They have been here for almost a week and the guys they had crushes on haven't even spoken to them yet! They all thought they were dating those girls that called themselves the M.L.B.S.F.T girls; after all they always seem to be with them.

"oh well, I suppose we can always go as a group?" Musa asked trying to sound happy though she really wasn't; she really wanted to go with Riven!

"Ya," the rest sighed.

IN HISTORY

NO POV

The girls had history together on Fridays.

They walked into class and headed to their seats.

Mrs. Patria walked.

"good morning class," she beamed.

"good morning Mrs. Patria," the class chorused.

"I have great news, Im going to be splitting you up into pairs,"

The winx gave each other a look and a nod followed by a smile.

"The groups are;

Mike and Jennifer

Courtney and Sam

Samitha and James"

She paused.

"Bloom and Sky

Stella and Brandon

Musa and Riven

Flora and Helia

Layla and Nabu

Techna and Timmy"

Then she smiled at the expression on the girls faces

The girls sat up hands on the desk, mouth hang open and eyes wide.

"in our pairs everyone and ill explain the project"

The girls were still shocked when the boys walked up to them.

"Hi," they said, with a warm smile, together.

"Hi," the girls said blushing.

The boys just laughed and walked up to there restricted pairs.

BLOOM'S POV

"Hi," they said looking directly at us,

The boys came up to us and greeted us

"Hi," we said blushing.

They just laughed. I didn't get what was funny.

Then sky walked up to me and said" so your bloom, huh, well its nice to meet you, I'm sky," he said laughing.

"what's so funny?" I asked.

It was his turn to blush.

This made me blush even more "Well?" I asked.

He put his hand behind his neck and said nervously "Well, you look cute when you blush," I blushed so much im sure I looked like a tomato. He just stood there laughing.

I decided to change the topic.

"So how is Brittany?" I asked giving him a slight nudge.

"Brittany? She's okay I guess," he said

"That's not a nice way to treat your girlfriend," I said picking up a pencil.

"My what?" he asked shocked.

"Your girlfriend!" I cried.

"she is NOT my girlfriend"

"Oh, I feel so stupid, so who you going to the dance with?"

"I'll find someone,"

"You do know the dance is tomorrow,"

"Planning to go as a group,"

"Are you serious! Sky you've got girls lining up to go to the dance with and you want to go with your friends I mean if you asked me I would feel like the luckiest person in the world!" I froze. Realizing what I just said. I blushed and turned around continuing with the work. He just smirked. Then he took m hand and turned me around so that no I was facing him. We were so close to each other I could feel his breathe we both blushed dark red. Then he cleared his throat and said "would you like to go with me to the dance" My heart froze as I heard those words. I had to bite my lip to stop me from screaming yes. I took a big breathe and said "sure,"

He just smiled at me that made my heart feel warm and get butterflies in my stomach. We continued working and talking and laughing. Sky's a GREAT guy I told my friends later on. I think I REALLY like him and Musa think he likes me too. I don't know for sure if he does. And Musa thinks I'm blind not to see it.

She says that ever since he asked me to the dance he is always looking at me when I walk past. I just blush and deny and then my friends laugh. Now Stella is making us go shopping for new dresses. Musa and Layla are saying they don't want to wear dresses. But Stella doesn't want to hear it she says "Either dress or no dance" that always shuts them up. I still can't believe I'm going to the dance with Sky Edwards!

**Thanks for reading now please review **

**The next chapter is going to be about Musa being asked to the dance.**

**Ill post the next chapter soon**

**Bye x**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

MUSA'S POV

"Hi," they said looking directly at us,

The boys came up to us and greeted us

"Hi," we said blushing.

They just laughed. I didn't get what was funny.

Then Riven walked up to me and said" so your Musa, huh, well its nice to meet you, I'm Riven," he said laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

It was his turn to blush.

This made me blush even more "Well?" I asked.

He put his hand behind his neck and said nervously "Well, you look cute when you blush," I blushed so much I'm sure I looked like a tomato. He just stood there laughing.

I decided to change the topic.

"So how is Maddie?" I asked giving him a slight nudge.

"Maddie? She's okay I guess," he said

"That's not a nice way to treat your girlfriend," I said picking up a pencil.

"My what?" he asked shocked.

"Your girlfriend!" I cried.

"she is NOT my girlfriend"

"Oh, I feel so stupid, so who you going to the dance with?"

"I'll find someone,"

"You do know the dance is tomorrow,"

"Planning to go as a group,"

"Are you serious! Riven you've got girls lining up to go to the dance with and you want to go with your friends I mean if you asked me I would feel like the luckiest person in the world!" I froze. Realizing what I just said. I blushed and turned around continuing with the work. He just smirked. Then he took my hand and turned me around so that no I was facing him. We were so close to each other I could feel his breathe we both blushed dark red. Then he cleared his throat and said "would you like to go with me to the dance" My heart froze as I heard those words. I had to bite my lip to stop me from screaming yes. I took a big breathe and said "sure,"

He just smiled at me and that made my heart feel warm and get butterflies in my stomach. We continued working and talking and laughing. Riven's a GREAT guy I told my friends later on. Surprisingly they all had great news too!

Layla being Layla teased me until I said something that made her blush. I laughed. She blushed. Then we started teasing each other in a friendly way until Stella said the horrible sentence. The sentence that made Layla and I freeze. The sentence that Layla and I dreaded. The sentence that… I think you get the point. Anyway the sentence was… "We need new dresses let's go shopping!" We both groaned until Stella said "no dress no dance" That made us shut up. I cannot believe I'm going to the dance with Riven Sparks!

FLORA'S POV

"Hi," they said looking directly at us,

The boys came up to us and greeted us

"Hi," we said blushing.

They just laughed. I didn't get what was funny.

Then Helia walked up to me and said" so your Flora, huh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Helia," he said laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

It was his turn to blush.

This made me blush even more "Well?" I asked.

He put his hand behind his neck and said nervously "Well, you look cute when you blush," I blushed so much I'm sure I looked like a tomato. He just stood there laughing.

I decided to change the topic.

"So how is Fiona?" I asked giving him a slight nudge.

"Fiona? She's okay I guess," he said

"That's not a nice way to treat your girlfriend," I said picking up a pencil.

"My what?" he asked shocked.

"Your girlfriend!" I cried.

"she is NOT my girlfriend"

"Oh, I feel so stupid, so who you going to the dance with?"

"I'll find someone,"

"You do know the dance is tomorrow,"

"Planning to go as a group,"

"Are you serious! Helia you've got girls lining up to go to the dance with and you want to go with your friends I mean if you asked me I would feel like the luckiest person in the world!" I froze. Realizing what I just said. I blushed and turned around continuing with the work. He just smirked. Then he too were so close to each other I could feel his breathe we both blushed dark red. Then he cleared his throat and said "would you like to go with me to the dance" My heart froze as I heard those words. I had to bite my lip to stop me from screaming yes. I took a big breathe and said "sure,"

He just smiled at me and that made my heart feel warm and get butterflies in my stomach. We continued working and talking and laughing. Helia's a GREAT guy I told my friends later on. Surprisingly they all had great news too!

Oh they had AMAZING news! Layla and Musa were teasing each other in a funny wa which entertained us all and everyone in the park, which is where we are, until Stella said were going shopping to buy new dresses. That's when our entertainment stopped but by the looks on their faces you could tell they wanted to get up and run away. Which made me giggle a bit I guess. Stella saw this and spoke up saying "no dress no dance" and then asked what they were planning on wearing to the dance. They just shrugged and said "Jeans?"

All 4 of us just rolled on the grass laughing while those to tried to look serious but failing miserably. I cannot believe I'm going to the dance with Helia Green!

LAYLA'S POV

"Hi," they said looking directly at us,

The boys came up to us and greeted us

"Hi," we said blushing.

They just laughed. I didn't get what was funny.

Then Nabu walked up to me and said" so your Layla, huh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Nabu," he said laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

It was his turn to blush.

This made me blush even more "Well?" I asked.

He put his hand behind his neck and said nervously "Well, you look cute when you blush," I blushed so much I'm sure I looked like a tomato. He just stood there laughing.

I decided to change the topic.

"So how is Lindy?" I asked giving him a slight nudge.

"Lindy? She's okay I guess," he said

"That's not a nice way to treat your girlfriend," I said picking up a pencil.

"My what?" he asked shocked.

"Your girlfriend!" I cried.

"she is NOT my girlfriend"

"Oh, I feel so stupid, so who you going to the dance with?"

"I'll find someone,"

"You do know the dance is tomorrow,"

"Planning to go as a group,"

"Are you serious! Nabu you've got girls lining up to go to the dance with and you want to go with your friends I mean if you asked me I would feel like the luckiest person in the world!" I froze. Realizing what I just said. I blushed and turned around continuing with the work. He just smirked. Then he too were so close to each other I could feel his breathe we both blushed dark red. Then he cleared his throat and said "would you like to go with me to the dance" My heart froze as I heard those words. I had to bite my lip to stop me from screaming yes. I took a big breathe and said "sure,"

He just smiled at me and that made my heart feel warm and get butterflies in my stomach. We continued working and talking and laughing. Nabu's a GREAT guy I told my friends later on. Surprisingly they all had great news too!

Musa and I were teasing each others at the park entertaining the others. Stella finally made me wanna throw up! Shopping for dresses is not Musa's and my kinda thing.

Then she said "no dress no dance" we had no choice did we. We have been wanting to talk to the boys for so long but we were to shy surprisingly. Musa and I were NEVER shy especially since we were athletes and she was a Music Fairy. But I think the real entertainment was when a pigeon came by and almost pooped on Stella. Musa said "Serves you right for making us go shopping for dresses," I cant believe I'm going to the dance with Nabu Samuels!

STELLA'S POV

"Hi," they said looking directly at us,

The boys came up to us and greeted us

"Hi," we said blushing.

They just laughed. I didn't get what was funny.

Then Brandon walked up to me and said" so your Stella, huh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Brandon," he said laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

It was his turn to blush.

This made me blush even more "Well?" I asked.

He put his hand behind his neck and said nervously "Well, you look cute when you blush," I blushed so much I'm sure I looked like a tomato. He just stood there laughing.

I decided to change the topic.

"So how is Sandy?" I asked giving him a slight nudge.

"Sandy? She's okay I guess," he said

"That's not a nice way to treat your girlfriend," I said picking up a pencil.

"My what?" he asked shocked.

"Your girlfriend!" I cried.

"she is NOT my girlfriend"

"Oh, I feel so stupid, so who you going to the dance with?"

"I'll find someone,"

"You do know the dance is tomorrow,"

"Planning to go as a group,"

"Are you serious! Brandon you've got girls lining up to go to the dance with and you want to go with your friends I mean if you asked me I would feel like the luckiest person in the world!" I froze. Realizing what I just said. I blushed and turned around continuing with the work. He just smirked. Then he too were so close to each other I could feel his breathe we both blushed dark red. Then he cleared his throat and said "would you like to go with me to the dance" My heart froze as I heard those words. I had to bite my lip to stop me from screaming yes. I took a big breathe and said "sure,"

He just smiled at me and that made my heart feel warm and get butterflies in my stomach. We continued working and talking and laughing. Brandon's a GREAT guy I told my friends later on. Surprisingly they all had great news too!

Musa and Layla were teasing each other and I wanted to play a little joke on them so I said " Lets go shopping for new dresses!" They froze like I thought so. They started disagreeing and just before they would run away I said something. "No dress, No dance," the look on their face was hilarious. Flora, Techna, Bloom and I got up and headed for the mall leaving the 2 behind, but not for long! They came running after us and said they'd come. We all laughed. I cant believe I'm going to the dance with Brandon Daniels!

TECHNA'S POV

"Hi," they said looking directly at us,

The boys came up to us and greeted us

"Hi," we said blushing.

They just laughed. I didn't get what was funny.

Then Timmy walked up to me and said" so your Techna, huh, well it's nice to meet you, I'm Timmy," he said laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

It was his turn to blush.

This made me blush even more "Well?" I asked.

He put his hand behind his neck and said nervously "Well, you look cute when you blush," I blushed so much I'm sure I looked like a tomato. He just stood there laughing.

I decided to change the topic.

"So how is Tabby?" I asked giving him a slight nudge.

"Tabby? She's okay I guess," he said

"That's not a nice way to treat your girlfriend," I said picking up a pencil.

"My what?" he asked shocked.

"Your girlfriend!" I cried.

"She is NOT my girlfriend"

"Oh, I feel so stupid, so who you going to the dance with?"

"I'll find someone,"

"You do know the dance is tomorrow,"

"Planning to go as a group,"

"Are you serious! Timmy you've got girls lining up to go to the dance with and you want to go with your friends I mean if you asked me I would feel like the luckiest person in the world!" I froze. Realizing what I just said. I blushed and turned around continuing with the work. He just smirked. Then he too were so close to each other I could feel his breathe we both blushed dark red. Then he cleared his throat and said "would you like to go with me to the dance" My heart froze as I heard those words. I had to bite my lip to stop me from screaming yes. I took a big breathe and said "sure,"

He just smiled at me and that made my heart feel warm and gets butterflies in my stomach. We continued working and talking and laughing. Timmy's a GREAT guy I told my friends later on. Surprisingly they all had great news too!

Musa and Layla were entertaining us b teasing each other but Stella soon put a stop to that by saying "Lets go shopping for dresses!" The 2 girls just froze and turned pale. They begged and pleaded but Stella wouldn't listen instead she just said "No dress No dance" musa and Layla were speechless. But they knew they had lost. I can't believe I'm going to the dance with Timmy Brown!

**Thanks for reading the nect chapter will be at the dance and a certain 6 girls get heartbroken when they see their dates with someone else! Please review**

**Ill update tomorrow since it's the weekend, no promices!**

**Bye! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay Tditdalover4ever I think you are right. I should not keep repeating myself.**

**And DinoRhino I will stay on one POV longer.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

CHAPTER 6

NO POV

"Okay, 5 more minutes till the bell rings, then we are going straight to the mall, agreed?" Stella asked.

"Agreed!"The rest replied.

RING!

"Correction, 2 more minutes till the bell rings," Techna corrected.

They all walked out of class laughing.

AT THE MALL

"Stella we've been shopping for hours can we take a break," Musa and Layla groaned.

Everyone found a dress to wear to the dance except from Stella who quoted "The perfect dress leads to the perfect dance"

"I still haven't found the perfect dress yet!" she said disappointed. Then she froze making the others bump in to each other. "I take that back!"she shouted happily running into a shop. The others got up from the floor and shook their heads, they followed the direction she went in and saw her standing at the checkout holding a bag in her hand her wallet in the other. Musa and Layla let out a sigh of relief. Stella came back to the group and said "Now we can have a rest," and with that they walked into a Starbucks and ordered their drinks. They went to do their hair and Makeup. They all wanted to do something new so they highlighted their hair. Bloom highlighted strands of her hair blue. Stella highlighted her bangs and some of her tips orange. Flora highlighted a few strands of hair pink. Techna highlighted her hair dark purple. Layla and Musa highlighted their hair different colours. Since they were the wildest in the group.

When they got back to their apartments they only had 30 minutes until the boys picked them up. So they hurried into their bedrooms and put on their dresses and shoes and all their jewellery in less than 20 minutes. They came out at the exact time and all said "you look amazing!".

Bloom was wearing a dark blue floor length dress blue high heels and a light blue necklace the colour of her highlights. She was wearing silver hoops. Her hair was in its normal way but she had made a small puff and added a small dragon clip.

Stella was wearing a yellow spaghetti strap dress orange high heels and a necklace the same colour as her highlights. She was wearing gold hoops. Her hair was straightened

Flora was wearing a pink knee length dress with light brown boots reaching inches below her knee. Pink necklace the colour of her highlights and pink roses on her ears. Her hair was in a bun.

Techna was wearing a purple dress that reached her ankle with a silver rose on the side. Light purple pumps and purple necklace the same colour as her highlights. She wore purple dangling earrings. Her hair was pinned up.

Layla wore a green v neck dress with a light green short sleeve sweater. Green ankle length boots and green chocker with matching green earrings. Her hair was in a pony.

Musa wore a red high low dress with a thin gold belt round her waist black knee length high heel boots with studs down the side. She had a red pendant and a gold hoops. Her hair was in curls.

They all looked absolutely perfect.

**Okay I know its short but my mum making me tidy my room so cant finish it right now ill tr maybe later in the day or another day. But I'm not making any promises.**

**Please review **

**Bye x**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPER 7

BLOOM'S POV

They boys came and picked us exactly on time.

Sky walked up to me and took my hand and looked into my eyes and said "Bloom you look beautiful," I blush. Something I've been doing a lot of lately. Finally we reached school. On the ride here the boys were making us laugh way too much. This was starting out to be a great night. We walked Into the hall, which is where the dance was to be held, and we could here the song 2 on my school boy and Tanisha blearing through the speakers. Musa immediately started singing shocking Riven, for he did not know she could sing, we all walked over to a table and sat down. Sky was asking me questions about my life and I was asking him, we got to really know each other. Then he asked me if I wanted to dance and I said yes! We were dancing a lot a then I said I needed a break and went to the bathroom not that I needed to go or anything I just wanted too talk to the other girls alone, they immediately understood and followed me in. But I made a huge mistake and we walked into the boys bathroom! We quickly ran out hoping no one saw us. Then we ran to another door checking the sign "girls" I said walking in.

"Omigod!" Stella gasped, "That did not just happen!"

We just laughed there for a while and then we got serious. We could not believe what was happening. We told each other how the night had been so far and then walked out talking. But we suddenly froze to a hault…

STELLA'S POV

Brandon is so cute!

When he and the other boys came to pick us up he walked towards me and said I was the prettiest star in the sky and he looked up. I blushed and thanked him. We got into the limo which we rented for the night. We could hear the song2 on all the way outside. Musa started singing along. When we walked into the dance we sat down and started talking. Brandon and I were talking about San Francisco and all the coolest places to hang out. Then he asked me to dance add I happily took his hand and he walked me to the floor we danced a lot! UNTIL Bloom said she wanted to go to the bathroom, I understood immediately and followed her into the completely wrong bathroom! I ran out praying that no one saw that. When we found the right bathroom we let out a giggle. We talked about how amazing the night was. Then we walked out but we didn't get any far. We were too shoked to move…

MUSA'S POV

Riven was so kind!

He and the others came to pick us up in a black limousine which we rented for the night.

He walked up to me and kissed my cheek and told me I was gorgeous! I could feel a blush crawling up neck. When we reached school I could hear 2 on playing, okay I could hear it from far away because of my sensitive which make me listen to sound from up to 2 miles away. Good for ears dropping isn't it! Well the others didn't need to hear that so ya know.

I started singing along and I could tell Riven was shocked for he did not know I could sing.

We walked to a table and started talking about our favorite singers, we had the same taste in music! Then he told me all the best music places there are to hang out in. Then he came and asked me to dance kindly agreed cause you know I'm kind like that so… we danced for a long time until Bloom said she needed the bathroom a bit loudly so all of us could hear. I just said okay and continued dancing because I did not know I was too go with her and then I saw all the girls follow her and I kind of confused until Layla whispered that they wanted to talk but she said quietly so no one could hear but obviously I could. I followed them and we accidently walked into the boys bathroom. Shit! We found the correct bathroom and started talking about how great this dance has been so far. Then we walked out to see the most shocking thing we just stood there not moving…

LAYLA'S POV

Nabu is so nice to me!

When the boys came to pick us up he walked to me and I could feel butterflies in m stomach, he told me he couldn't keep his eyes of me. I just blushed. We walked to the limousine. Yes, the limousine, and went to school. 2 on was playing and musa started singing. We walked into the hall and sat down on a table. Nabu and I started talking about our favorite sports and all the best places to play them. He supported Arsenal and I supported Man United and we had a friendly argument about which team is better. Then he asked me if id like to dance but I teased him and said only if he said Man U is better than Arsenal and he said he could not lie. I laughed and said yes. We danced a lot then Bloom said she needed the bathroom I understood but Musa didn't so I had to whisper really quietly that we needed to talk and luckily she had sensitive ears she heard me and followed us but we walked into the completely wrong bathroom! We ran out and burst out laughing. we entered the girls bathroom and talked for what seemed ages but turned out to be only 5 minutes. We walked out to something most disturbing…

FLORA'S POV

Helia is so sweet!

He walked up to me and said the most romatic thing anyone had ever said to me

He said "Roses are red Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet just like you!" okay I know its not THAT romantic but it still is to me. We walked into the limousine and when we reached the school parking lot Musa started singing along to the music. We sat down on a table and we both started talking about our favorite things he told me he knew a pretty garden not far from school and he would take me there if I wanted to. Then he asked me to dance and I nodded and got up. We danced so much then Bloom called us to the bathroom and we followed her entering the wrong bathroom. Thankfully there was no one in. we ran out and burst into a fit of giggles. We talked about the night and then walked out of the bathroom thinking the boys would be wondering what had happened to us. But I don't think they missed us one bit…

TECHNA'S POV

Timmy is so interesting

He came up to me and told me I was the second most intelligent person he has ever seen. I asked him who was the 1st and he said him. He made me laugh. We walked to the limo and were on our way to our first dance in San Fran. When we reached I could hear the song 2 on playing and by the looks of it Musa was already starting to enjoy herself and I know I was too!

We sat down at a table and started talking about our favorite subject, Math!

Then he asked me if I would like to dance and I said in a sarcastic way no I would like to hunt elephants at my first high school dance. He just laughed and walked me to the dance.

Then bloom said she had to go to the bathroom and I got the message. We walked into the mens room! But we ran out before anyone saw us. We talked about the dance and we went out but I wish we hadn't because i something so disturbing…

**Pleas review**

**Bye x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

CHAPTER 8

NO POV

"Omigod!"Stella cried.

The 6 of them walked out of the bathroom after having a little talk thinking about how awesome the night is starting to be. But the 6 of them walked out into a very surprising shock.

The 6 guys that they came to the dance with was slow dancing on the dance floor with the M.L.B.S.F.T girls. Talk about complete betrayal. The girls were nearly in tears.

"How could they!" Techna cried "I thought the asked _US _to the dance_"_

"I guess your dress isn't so perfect after all, stell," Musa sighed angrily.

The girls tried to smile.

But all the girls were awestruck and felt betrayed so they just stood there. Until the song stop and everyone went to take their seats, That's when the girls were ready to go sit down as well but the boys didn't go sit down on their seats the went to sit on a completely different table! They were sitting with those girls and laughing and talking. Now the girls were really hurt! They didn't feel like dancing anymore, But as soon as they were about to walk out the door, the heard a loud CRASH! And people screaming. They immediately turned around and gasped.

The Trix!  
>"You!"Musa yelled narrowing her eyes, fist clenched and frowning. The other girls were in the same position.<p>

"Yes, it's us," Icy smirked.

"Miss us," stormy asked evilly

"You could say that," Layla said.

The Trix shot a spell at Musa and Layla who had ran in front of the others but the girls did a back flip and successfully dodged it landing on their feet. The Trix growled.

"WINX HARMONIX!"The girls yelled standing in a karate pose.

The other students stood shocked staring at the 9 girls. Mostly the specialists.

"Lets take this outside,"Flora said.

They went outside while the other students piled up on the balcony to watch the scene

After about an hour the fight was over and the Trix had lost they left saying nothing. The girls suddenly fell to the ground moaning. The specialist came running to them calling their names. They helped the girls up, but the girls remembered what they did to them earlier and shook them off shouting "Leave us alone, you jerk!" The boys stood there shocked, not knowing what to do. The girls ran away I tears the boys calling after them but 6 certain girls grinned and went over to them and told the boys to forget about them and what losers they were.

**Okay I know its short but many of my chapters will be like that for a while because we are renovating our kitchen and living room so there is a lot of work to be done….Lucky me ):**

**Anyway in this story there will be about 30 or more chapters because it is my first fanfic so I want it to be the best out of all my stories. Unless people say it is getting boring then I will stop my next story will be published when im done with this one… sorry**

**But please review **

**Bye x**


	9. not a chapter

**Okay I am really really sorry**

**This is not a chapter I cannot write a new chapter at the moment because I have history homework**

**WTF IS AN ABOLITIONIST?**

**Anyway I shall try to post it tomorrow since it is Wednesday and on Thursday there is no school due to independence day in Uganda! YAY! So there is public holiday **

**So anyway I cannot post any chapter today**

**I hope you understand **

**Bye x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Yes okay, I know its been 3 days but I have a valid reason, **

**Day1:**** Wednesday**

**I came home a bit late from school and then I remembered I was going for a sleepover to my cousin's house since it was a public holiday.**

**Day2:**** Thursday**

**I was at my cousin's house (btw happy birthday Uganda!) came home at around 5 ish so I was pretty tired (I'm lazy, very lazy) so please forgive!**

**Day3: Friday**

**Internet not working**

CHAPTER 9

SPECIALIST POV

The 6 boys walked out of the lunchroom still confused from Friday night. They hadn't seen the girls since then. The boys were sad.

"What did we do to them to make them so angry?" Brandon asked.

They all shook their heads on silent.

They sat still lost in thought for about 10 minutes (I know, I know, how can they do that if I cant even sit 2 minutes without fidgeting) then the bell rang.

They got up and went for there lessons in separate ways

WITH NABU AND RIVEN

The 2 boys walked into class early so they could see if the girls were there because they always came early for lessons.

They were. Phew!

"Hi," they both said together scaring the shit out of the 2 girls.

The 2 girls turned around to face the boys and just rolled their eyes and sighed knowing it was going to be a long music class.

Musa then walked over to the piano and Layla went to the guitars. The boys looked at each other and nodded. Riven walked up to Musa and said…

RIVEN'S POV

I walked up to Musa and sat down next to her. I just stared into her gorgeous sad eyes. I sighed. "Musa," I said softly but nervously. She turned and looked at me. "Musa, I,I,I love you!" and with that I got up and walked away slowly. "Riven wait!" I heard her sweet voice say, I turned and walked towards her, I sat down and said "yes?" she looked at the floor and sighed, "what about Michelle?" I just looked at her horrified. Michelle?

"what about michelle?"

"don't you love her?"

"why would you think that?"

"Well it looked like it during the dance when you ditched me for her!"

"Please let me explain!"

"You have 2 minutes,"

"Why 2?"

"Coz class starts in 2 minutes,"

"Oh, well basically You girls went to the bathroom so we stopped dancing and went to sit down then our favorite song came on and we wanted to dance but we came here with you girls and if we wanted to dance we would dance with you, Then michelle came up to me knowing this was my favorite song. She asked me to dance and I said no because honestly she ugly," This made Musa smile,"she blackmailed me saying that she would tell you that I called you ugly and shit like that and I knew I was defeated so I said to myself 1 dance only then when the song was over I was heading to our table when she pulled me to hers and well she started making these stupid jokes and well I pretended to laugh,but truly it had been the longest night of my life! Then well those 3 girls came and, and you shoked me by doing a back flip but then you yelled something and you changed into a fairy, the most prettiest thing I have ever seen, then you fought them and when you fell down. I was scared, I ran over to you because I did not want to see my future girlfriend hurt…"

"Your future what?"she squeaked.

I blushed and looked into her eyes.

I took her hand and held it in mine and whispered "Musa Melody will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

She just stared in shock

And stared

And stared

And stared

Then class had begun and I didn't even get her answer.

Drats!

I didn't see her for the rest of school.

When I got to my apartment which I share with my friends. I was not in the mood for marshmallow Monday. So I got up and went to the beach.

It was around 6 o'clock so the sun was setting.

I was the only one there except for a small figure sitting on the sand near the water. I walked over to it and was shocked to see Musa!

"Musa?" I asked "what are you doing here?"

Musa was startled.

She smiled.

"Just thinking," she said sweetly

Gosh she is so, so BEAUTIFUL

I have never felt this way about a girl before and I was a bit shocked.

Then she turned to look at the sunset.

She sighed and said yes

"yes?" I asked confused

She nodded. "Yes, I will be your girlfriend,"

I was so happy, I did the most unexpected thing ever!

I picked her up and span her around!

She just laughed.

We talked for what seemed like ages then she said that her friends would be wondering where she was, or at least she thought they would. She got up and kissed my cheek.

"Bye Riven, see you in school," then she ran up the beach and was lost in sight.

I just stood there with my hand on my on the cheek she kissed.

I am never washing this cheek again!

I too made my way home.

Only to bump into my friends who I guess weren't in the mood for marshmallow Monday

But they all seemed happy now! Hmmmm I wonder why, I'll get it out of them later but for no, (yawn) I'm tired.

**Okay that's all for today. I know its mostly about musa and riven but they are my favorite couple. But in the next chapter ill do mainly on Flora and Helia.**

**Please review**

**Soooooo… **

**bye x !**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 10

MUSA'S POV

I was walking down the corridor going to my locker when I was stopped by someone.

Jared!

"So I heard your dating Riven, huh?" he asked

"Well you heard right," I said trying to go round him.

"Well, he doesn't deserve you, you can get someone so much better,"

"Thanks for the heads up,"

"like me,"

"YOU!" I started laughing.

"Ya me, would you like to go out with me,"

"I have a boyfriend, and no thanks!" I said going round him

"Wait! I can change that,"

I stopped and looked at him

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" he asked smirking

"What an idiot!" I thought, rolling my eyes

"No," I shrugged.

His smirk went and a confused look came on his face "huh?" was the only word that he could say!

"it didn't hurt,"

"but, but how," he said clearly shocked that someone wasn't falling at his feet.

"Because I didn't fall from heaven instead I crawled my way up from hell," It was my turn to smirk, we had gathered a little crowd and everyone was laughing at him, I just walked away joining my friends.

HELIA'S POV

Oh flora, sweet, sweet flora.

I hadn't seen her the whole day!

After school I had gone home in a sad mood adind I wasn't in the mood for marshmallow Monday, I don't think either of us was. I wanted to spend some time alone so I went to a place I knew would be empty at this time of the day. It was the forbidden garden.

As I entered the gate, I looked at the sunset and all the pretty flowers

I missed my flower, Flora

Of course she didn't need to know that but I was planning on doing it anyway.

Then I saw someone standing near the roses and singing a sweet tune.

Flora!

I walked to her and said hi

I think I startled her

Oops!

"hi," she said sweetly then turning around to face me. The wind was blowing our hair and it made her looking even more pretty.

"Flora, Why aren't you talking to me?"

"Because you are a jerk!"

"But tell me what I did,"

"On Friday you left me and went to dance with Fiona, clearly you like her more than me,"

I was horrified hearing that from the only girl I have ever loved

Yes I said it, I love Flora!

"Flora let me explain! You went to the bathroom and I waited for you to come back because if I was to dance it had to be you! Then Fiona came and asked me to dance, I don't like her but I am very kind so I said okay but only one dance, when that was over I went to sit down, but she pulled me to her table, I wanted to go back but she wont let me, she started telling the most fakest jokes ever! It had been the longest night of my life, Then all that chaos started, and, and you are fairy? Well the most beautiful fairy, so please forgive me if it looked like I ditched you for Fiona," I said super fast. She was blushing!

Is that a good thing?

"Okay if you're saying the truth, then I guess I can forgive you ," she said smiling.

"YES!"I shouted pumping my fist in the air.

She grinned.

I calmed down.

"Flora?"

"yes?"

I looked down, "Flora do, do you want to be my girlfriend,"

She just looked at me as if she had won the lottery.

"Its okay if you don't want to be!" I said quickly "I'll give you some time to think," I got up and walked away

"Yes!" she called after me.

"Yes? Yes, Yes!" I said grabbing her arm and turning her around. She just laughed.

When I stopped she got said she had to go home since it was getting late, she waved to me and walked away, I turned around so I was facing the roses, Then I felt her lips on my cheek, she blushed and ran away. I put my hand on my cheek, I am never washing this cheek again,

I sighed and watched her disappear in the dark.

I made my way back home only to bump into my friends who to were coming home,

I guess everyone wanted sometime to themselves.

**Okay that's it for today I know is short but….**

**I'm on half term so I will have more time to update **

**Sooooo**

**Bye x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay I just want to say that if you don't like my story don't read it!**

**Or review because I hate seeing a bad review and it hurts**

**It's not easy to write a story and punctuate it all the time this isn't an English class and I said before my laptop is old.**

**I know its an opinion but…. Opinions are like noses everyone has on but don't come pocking it into other peoples business….okay I know that has nothing to do with this since this isn't exactly my business but you know what I mean….hopefully!**

**So please don't leave any bad reviews if you don't like it keep the comment to yourself**

**But those who do write nice comments, thanks so much!**

**Wolfslick this one is for you! :) **

CHAPTER 11

FLORA'S POV

I was walking down the corridor when I bumped into Fiona; I quickly apologized and was going to keep walking. But she stopped me, she was with her friends and I knew she was stirring trouble. "So I heard Helia is your boyfriend, well let me just say stay away from him or ELSE!" she barked.

"Or else what,"

"Or else it will be complete chaos here," she said calmly

The girl has nerves!

"You don't scare me, Fiona,"

"I will if you don't watch out!" she narrowed her eyes

And with that she let out a loud cackle that I guess was meant to sound evil but ended up sounding like a pig with hiccups, so I decided to give a little entertainment to the small crowd that had gathered around us.

"Okay Fiona I understand you're sick but the nurse's office is just down the corridor to the left, to think you've been here longer then me and you still don't know where it is, is there nothing up there?" I said oh so sweetly, and then I smiled and walked away leaving the crowd to laugh at her.

NABU'S POV

I know I did something wrong but what?

It was Monday and I still had no idea why Layla was mad at me

I missed her already

I had seen her earlier on in Music but since then I hadn't seen her at ALL!

It was as if she was hiding away from me.

Today was marshmallow Monday, my fav!

But to be honest, I wasn't in the mood, I wanted some time to myself something I haven't been getting a lot of lately, thank Lindy for that,

I went to the basketball court after school it was quite late so everyone had left. I picked up one of the balls and started dribbling it and I shot a hoop. I did this for a couple of times and then I missed it and it flew up in the air, I looked up to see where it was but I couldn't see it, I was so confused, "Looking for this?" Layla!

I span around and she threw the ball to me.

"Thanks," I said grinning like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone would be here," she said heading for the door,

"NO!" I said stupidly and VERY loud

She turned around confused

"Layla I'm sorry,"

"What for?" she said teasingly

"Actually I'm not sure, but whatever it is I've done to upset you I'm sorry! But can you please tell me what it is I did just so you know were on the same track?"

She sighed. "You lied to me saying you didn't like Lindy and yet on Friday you ditched me for her having the time of your life!"

What did she say? I did not have the time of my life with Lindy

"I was not having the time of my life with Lindy!"

"It didn't look that way," she mumbled.

"Let me explain, you needed the bathroom so I waited for you to come out, Lindy came up to me and asked me to dance I said no but she pulled me to the dance floor and I had no choice but to dance with her, when the song finished she pulled me to her table and started saying the most retarded things and all that time I kept on looking for you and throwing the occasional laugh here and there, so please forgive, it was all a misunderstood, I promise, you're the only girl I want!" I said quickly. She blushed.

"I forgive you," she said. I threw the ball in the air and shouted YES!

She just laughed.

Then I got all serious and she stopped, confused

"Layla will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously

She grinned and said she'd love to. I grinned and gave her a hug!

Then she looked at her watch,

"I have to get back, see you in school," she got up kissed my cheek and left the court.

I am never washing that cheek again!

I made my way back home only to meet my friends who I guess weren't in the mood for Marshmallow Monday, But there was something wrong about them, They were grinning!

When I left they were all sad and confused, wonder what had happened to them?

But they were all holding there cheeks, hmmmmm, peculiar, I was doing the same thing

Okay what is going on?

Someone help this confused guy!

(Yawn) it was already 9! Riven better keep a cold bucket of water ready coz this guy isn't waking up!

**That's it! Okay tell me who I should do next, and where they meet, please! I'm running out of ideas! HELLLLPPPP!**

**LOL**

**Okay please review but only review if you have something good to say.**

**Bye x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay chapter 12 yay!**

**This one is about timmy and tecna**

CHAPTER 12

LAYLA'S POV

I was dreaming about last night when Nabu asked me to be his girlfriend, I can't believe it!

TOOTOOTOOT!

Aaagh! I put my pillow over my head and went back to sleep,

I could feel someone tickling my leg,

I pulled my leg away and went back to sleep

Then someone reached for my blanket and pulled it away,

I ignored it and went back to sleep,

And then I heard people snickering

I ignored that too!

SPLASH!

I was dripping wet from head to toe!

"MUSA!" I screamed.

She laughed and jumped on my bed singing 'wake up' over and over again.

"Okay, okay I'm up, I'm up!" surrendering my sleep.

I went into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Oh how much I hate school!

Whats the point in school anyway

Okay education,

But what else,

Learning,

That's the same thing!

Honestly I have no idea how I put up with myself!

TIMMY'S POV

It was Monday,

We had geography and physics first

Yes! Tecna was in this class, I thought I would be able to clear things out with her,

But I thought wrong, sigh!

I didn't see her the whole day for some reason!

After school I didn't feel like marshmallow Monday at all, so I headed out to the arcade for a while.

As I walked there I thought about all the reasons tecna would be mad at me, but I could not think of any possible ones, not one!

When I reached the arcade it was empty, I said hi to Billy the arcade owner and made my way to pacman(is that how you spell it) but someone had already beaten me to it! Tecna!

"Tecna!"

She turned to face me, "Timmy!"she said with a smile,

Then her smile faded and she turned back to the game,

Great!

"Tecna what's wrong and don't you dare say nothing because I know you're lying,"

She just laughed.

"On Thursday you told me you didn't like Tabby, right?"

"right?'' I replied confused.

"Well it didn't look like that on Thursday when you ditch me for her!" she said nearly in tears. She turned back to the game.

I, was, horr-I-fied why would she think that? Then it hit me,

"Tecna please let me explain, you went to the bathroom and I waited for you so we could dance, since it was kinda a slow song, I wanted to dance with you, but Tabby stopped that, she told me to dance with her, and I said no, then she got all angry on me and I had to do it tec, I had to! So there I was slow dancing with her and when it finished, I walked over to my table but again she dragged me to hers, she started saying things that bored me to death, for example, my sister changed my shampoo for honey! And I had no idea what to say so I just said oh know that's terrible, then you came and saved the day, with, with your fairy powers, wait when were you going to tell me that you were a fairy? Anyway when that chaos was over you fell to the floor and I came to help you up you called me a jerk and ran away, and I didn't get the chance to ask why you called me that! And, and im sorry if you thought otherwise." I said so fast that I was out of breathe. I looked down.

"I believe you," she said holding my face so I was looking at her, sigh, she looked even more beautiful tonight, then I said to myself, timmy know is your only chance,

"Tecna, will, will you be my g, girlfriend?" I asked nervously, hey this is my first time asking that, don't judge.

She looked at me as if I asked her to live with me,

She didn't say a thing for some time so I decided it was a no,

"its okay tec, I understand if you don't want, I'll see you in school?" I didn't even wait for her answer, I got up the floor and head out, then I felt something on my cheek, she kissed my cheek, she ran out the door, I put my hand on my cheek, did she just? Then I heard her footstep at the door she poked her head in and said "Just to be clear, yes I will" and with that she vanished into the dark. She did! Billy just laughed at the expression on my face, I blushed

I am never washing that cheek again!

I made my way home assuming it was getting late and my friends would be wondering where I had gotten to.

But I guess that was the last thing on their minds!

I guess I wasn't the only one skipping Marshmallow Monday after all,

But something wasn't right… they all seemed happy

When I left for the arcade everyone was feeling kinda down and sad not to forget confused, but know they all seemed happy, really happy

Anyway goodnight I want to wake up early to see Riven pouring water on Nabu to wake him up,

**So how was it? I know its short but….okay anyway who should I do next and where should they meet, quick tell me soon! Please review but as I said before only good reviews.**

**Bye x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know I already posted today but I'm so bored im writing a new one**

CHAPTER 13

TECNA'S POV

I was walking down the aisle of San Francisco's library when I bumped into tabby spilling the drink that was in her hand all over her t 'shirt. I started apologizing but she stopped me and started yelling at me. The heck!

"OMG! LIKE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM THIS WAS A DESIGHNER SHIRT ,BTW !" I just stared at her.

"W, why are you wearing a designer t shirt in a public Library anyway?" I quizzed her "And like omg, btw you're not allowed drinks in the library, like ya," I said dramatically not to mention girly.

"Because I'm trying to find my true love since you stole mine, omg that attitude you have,"

That attitude _I _have?

Hello? Anyone there, I do not have any attitude!

I got so tired of her whining I just did what I have to,

"Like omg look at the time!"I said girly looking at my imaginary watch, "Ttyl, btw that top is like Sooooo last year," and with that I turned around and sashayed the air VERY dramatically,

The crowd watching started laughing that's when the librarian came and everyone scattered

BRANDON'S POV

It was Monday and I couldn't concentrate In class, I to busy thinking about Stella and why she was mad at me,

I hadn't seen her all day so I didn't know what to do,

After school I didn't feel like Marshmallow Monday so I went to the park it was around 6:30 so it was empty, there was one person sitting on a bench, Stella!

I walked over to her "Hi Stella, how are you?" she turned to look at me and gave me a weak smile and shifted uncomfortably,

"Y, you shouldn't be here, what would Sandy say?"

"Sandy?" I asked confused

"Yeah sandy, you know the girl you ditched me for!" she said angryily

"Ditch you for, what are you talkin- oh,"

"Yah, oh!" she said getting up

"Stella wait!"

She turned around,

"Let me explain, please, when you went to the bathroom I sat down on our table, and then Sandy came up to me and asked me to dance since it was a slow song and the last song, I said no because I wanted to dance with you, but she dragged me to the dance floor despite what I said, I had no choice, and when the song stopped I went to sit down but she pulled me to her table and started telling me about the most random things! It was the longest night of my life! Then you came and, and changed into an amazing fairy and after all that commotion you fell to the ground tired. I ran over to you and helped you up but you pulled away, called mea jerk and ran away and since then I haven't had a chance to talk to you or ask you a question,"

"what question?"

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
>"Sure," she shrugged<p>

Then I pulled her hand and started to dance with her, she was shocked but she was laughing

That's a good sign.

Then she kissed my cheek and said she had to go.

I saw her walk into the darkness, goodbye bye sunshine

I held my cheek, you know the one she kissed, im never washing this cheek again

I walked back home knowing it was getting late

I bumped into my friends outside our door

They all seemed happy

Suspicious

Anyway I'm happy and tired so I'm going to sleep,

**Okay done now tell me what I should do for bloom and sky I was thing they meet in the streets of magic and bloom is surprised to see him there and then she gets confused and then she tells the others and there all confused, does that sound good?**

**Anyway please tell me and review**

**Bye x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay this is chapter 14!**

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

CHAPTER 14

STELLA'S POV

I was walking down an aisle in Target when I saw a gorgeous dress there was only one left and it was my size, Yes!

When I got the dress someone from the other aisle grabbed it at the same time! Sandy!

"Hi Sandy, um I got this dress first and it's my size so can you look for another one please?" I walked away but she called after me, "Stella you can't still everything from me, first Brandon and this dress, and it's not even going to fit you your too fat!" and with that she stormed out the shop and met her friends in the food court.

i was horrified! I'm not fat am i?

I went and tried on the dress and it did fit! Psh I'm NOT fat

SKY'S POV

After school on Monday I wasn't really in the mood of Marshmallow Monday so I thought I would go to magix, since I'm a specialist and I attend Red Fountain with my other friends, but the Winx aren't supposed to know that. It was already night there and here it's just sunset, I transported myself from this transporting machine thingy magigy, most of the shops were closed but I didn't mind I wanted to just take a walk down the streets, have some alone time, Bloom was mad with me, why? I didn't get to ask her in school because I didn't see her at all!

I was walking down a street and I saw something in a shop window that looked interesting, something about cloud tower getting new witches I didn't exactly get to see their faces, then I hit into someone, I didn't see her face. "I'm sorry are you okay?"

"I'm fin- Sky?" I was shocked how did this person know me? Oh wait!

"Bloom!"

"What are you doing?" she asked shocked

I helped her up,

"Oh you know,"

"She looked at me, waiting for me to go on,

"Oh you know, what?" she asked suspiciously

"That's not important, why are you mad at me?"

"It kinda is important, and because you ditched me for Brittany,"

Huh? I don't remember tha-oh!

"Bloom let me explain, when you went to the bathroom I sat down at our table but then since it was the last song of the night Brittany came and asked me to dance I said no so she got sad nearly in tears, and I hate to see girls crying even though they can be so annoying!

When the song finished I went to sit down but she pulled me to her table and started saying these things about make up and she offered to do mine! Then you came and transformed into a fairy and hit the tri- I mean bad girls and they left, then you fell and I was horrified a ran over to you but you moved away and called me a jerk, then you ran away! And since then I haven't spoken to you!" she looked even more suspicious but her eyes softened.

I think I blew my cover, oops!

"It's okay sky I believe you," she said

"Oh another thing, will you be my girlfriend?"

She was no longer suspicious but she was no longer breathing!

Oh, oh you killed her you idiot, the only girl you've ever loved and you killed her! I smacked my forehead.

Just when I was about to call 911 she said something, yes, she's not dead, but that's not the best part, SHE SAID YES! That's the best part,

I was so happy I grabbed her hand and picked her up, she just laughed but I could hear the confusion in her laugh, that's what worried me did she not believe me? She did it about the "what am I doing here?" thing.

Before she could say anything I told her it's getting late and she should go home, she looked at me confused, suspicious but happy, "Okay, see you in school," she kissed my cheek and transported herself back to San Francisco. I just stood there frozen, I'm never washing this cheek again!

I too made my way home only to meet my friends at the entrance, seems to me I didn't miss and Marshmallows, but why were they happy, it's strange, earlier on they were sad and now here they are smiling goofily and their right hand on their right cheek, Hmmmm, I could see a faint blush here and there, but what shocked me was I was in the same position, anyway I'm tired so I'll ask them what the got up to, tomorrow

**Sooooo how was it? I know its short, **

**But anyway please review**

**In the next chapter there be a songfic so hope you like**

**And I better see many reviews in my inbox today;) **

**Bye x **


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 15

BLOOM'S POV

I'm still confused about last night, why was Sky in magix? He could have gotten hurt,

I was in the laundry mart and I had put my basket of clothes on a washing machine while I went to get some soap when I came back someone was using my machine, Brittany!

"Um Brittany, this was the machine I was going to use, so could you please get another one?" I asked her, she turned and looked at me in disgust, as if I was gum at the bottom of her shoe or something,

"I don't see your name here,"

"But my basket of clothes was here,"

"Uh, you're so selfish, first you take sky and now you won't let me use this machine,"

"Brittany, it's just a machine," I'm not as strong as musa and Layla or as clever as Flora and Tecna but Stella and I have our own way, we reason with them,

But she just walked away, gladly.

NO POV

The Winx were at the park during lunch at school, Musa and Layla had gone to skateboard on the ramps, and the rest were sitting on the grass and talking, then they started arguing,

"Stella you are NOT fat!" Bloom said clearly horrified that her best friend was thinking badly about herself. The rest had agreed, stella still wasn't sure, luckily Musa and Layla came and cleared everything,

"Musa, Layla stell here thinks she's fat! Tell her to shut up!" Tecna said

"Shut up!" Musa and Layla said and the same time, they turned to look at each other and smirked,

"Stella you're not fat, your medium, we all are," Musa said.

"Ya, where did you get the fact that you are fat?" Layla asked.

Stella sighed, "When I was shopping in Target today, I saw this dress that was absolutely gorgeous, but when I reached for the dress Sandy grabbed it from the other aisle and when I told her to get another one she called me fat and walked away!"

The girls were horrified.

Then Musa got up and said ok Stell if you don't believe us then you'll get it the hard way, My way. She called everyone into a group except from Stella, Musa told them the plan and they agreed,

"Stella, come with us," Flora said sweetly.

Stella got suspicious but got up anyway, they went to school, sine its almost time for class,

Stella was really confused when they went to the music room, it was empty,

Flora sat Stella down on a chair and then went to pick a guitar, so did Tecna, Bloom went to the piano and Layla to the drums, Musa was singing,

But what the girls didn't know was that the M.L.S.B.F.T girls were watching. And when they saw they were going to sing and stuff they wanted to embarrass them, but they did not know that the Winx were good at music, so they switched on the mic that connects to every speaker in the school, they closed the door and left

ALL ABOUT THAT BASS

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
>'Bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Yeah it's pretty clear, I ain't no size two  
>But I can shake it, shake it like I'm supposed to do<br>'Cause I got that boom boom that all the boys chase  
>All the right junk in all the right places<br>I see the magazines working that Photoshop  
>We know that shit ain't real<br>Come on now, make it stop  
>If you got beauty beauty just raise 'em up<br>'Cause every inch of you is perfect  
>From the bottom to the top<br>Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size  
>She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night<br>You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,  
>So, if that's what's you're into<br>Then go ahead and move along

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
>'Bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

I'm bringing booty back  
>Go ahead and tell them skinny bitches Hey<br>No, I'm just playing I know you think you're fat,  
>But I'm here to tell you that,<br>Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top  
>Yeah, my momma she told me don't worry about your size<br>She says, boys they like a little more booty to hold at night  
>You know I won't be no stick-figure, silicone Barbie doll,<p>

So, if that's what's you're into  
>Then go ahead and move along<p>

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
>'Bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
>'Bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

Because you know I'm all about that bass,  
>'Bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble  
>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass, no treble<br>I'm all 'bout that bass, 'bout that bass

When they were done, they heard clapping and cheering,

The girls were in shock, they weren't even loud,

Musa looked around the room and then she saw a red light, ahhh

She went and switched it off, "Someone pressed the mic,"  
>they all groaned, Layla went and opened the door, scowling<p>

But her scowl vanished when she saw a crowd of people cheering and clapping, the girls jumped out of the chairs, clearly in shock, but even more shocked when the head mistress asked them to sing in assembly, and when she told everyone to go back to class, the girls were even MORE shocked to see the boys there, their faces light up like candles on diwali,

Just then the bell rang,

"Time for class," Stella said hugging each and everyone of the winx and Brandon of course and then she grabbed blooms hand and dragged down the corridor, bloom was shocked at this unexpected movement she turned and waved to sky and the others, when they left the 10 of them burst in to laughter, when they stopped They split up in there groups for class

Musa, Riven, Layla and Nabu had music and gym, since they were already at the music room they didn't have to rush,

Flora, Helia, Tecna and Timmy had Maths and Art next so they had to rush before second bell,

Sky and Brandon were the only ones left since Stella and Bloom had already left, they had to rush,

**Okay how was it?**

**By the way I do not think Stella is fat, at all!**

**Please review, please **

**Bye x**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 16

NO POV

It was 7 O'clock on Wednesday

Bloom was outside on the balcony looking up at the stars,

She was still confused from Monday night,

"Why was sky in magix?" she kept asking herself

The rest of the girls were inside,

But when they saw Bloom outside they knew something was wrong,

They walked up to Bloom and Flora put her hand on her shoulder, Bloom turned around,

Her friends gave her a what's wrong look, and she smiled,

"On Monday night I went for a walk in Magix and I bumped into someone, that someone was Sky!"

Everyone gasped, "SKY!" They asked in shock.

Bloom nodded, "Sky," she sighed.

Later in the evening, the girls were sitting in a circle in their living room,

"So you so Sky in magix? What's wrong in that?" Stella asked.

"Everything, Sky's human, he can get in a lot of trouble," Musa paused," unless.."

"Unless he's not human," The rest answered her sentence,

The 6 of them sat in silence thinking of an explanation, but couldn't find any,

"If sky's a specialist, why is he here?" Layla asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Umm guys, if Sky is a specialist do you think the others are too?" Tecna asks

"There's only one way to find out?" Flora looked at the girls

They all nodded.

THE NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL

The girls went to their lockers, before class to get their books,

Then they went to greet their boyfriends, but Sky looked a bit worried, because he was afraid the Winx would ask him about Monday, but they didn't, yet..

AT LUNCH

The winx were in the girls bathroom listenening on to the boys conversation,

The boys were at their lockers which is right outside the girls bathroom, so they had a perfect view,

"Bloom saw me on Monday night in magix," Sky said

Helia and Timmy spat out water, Riven dropped his book, Brandon closed his locker door on his hand, and Nabu just froze still, they all turned to look at Sky, who was smiling guiltily,

"WHAT!" is all the boys could say,

The girls were trying not to laugh,

"They can't know we're specialists," Nabu said

"Ya we were told to keep it a secret," Riven agreed,

"Its too late!" The winx chorused at the same time, walking out the bathroom

"MUSA!"

"LAYLA!"  
>"STELLA!"<br>"BLOOM!"  
>"FLORA!"<br>"TECNA!"

The boys said in shock at the same time,

The girls smiled and said "That's us,"

The boys looked guilty

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tecna asked

"Busted," Brandon muttered under his breathe

Stella nodded, "Yes. you are busted,"

"Explain," Musa said

"Well…."

**Cliff hanger!**

**Okay I thought it would be nice to leave a cliffhanger so I did,**

**I'll continue tomorrow**

**Please review!**

**Bye x**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

The character Spencer was created by adventuremaker16

He gave me all the details about Spencer

So thanks

CHAPTER 17

"NOTHING!"Nabu said quickly, "Nothing to explain, hehe," he laughed nervously

"Oh ya?" Layla asked, Nabu nodded, "Then why do you look so guilty?" she asked smirking,

"W, well," Nabu stopped and turned around to his friends, "I tried guys, I really did,"

The girls laughed, then the bell rang

"Just call yourself lucky," Bloom said then walked of with the girls

"We'll call ourselves more than that," Sky called after her,

His friends shook their heads in disappointment,

LATER THAT DAY

"Okay are we still up for the skate park after school today?" Musa asked her friends at lunch,

The girls nodded,

"Hi there girls!"

The girls stopped walking and narrowed their eyes, and turned around,

"What?" Layla asked coldly

"We just wanted to say that you think you're so cool, but really your not!" Lindy said.

"Ya so if you think you can just show up from lames vile or where ever it is you came from and think you can get everyone bowing at your feet, it's not working!" Barked Sandy,

"This is our school so don't think you can come and take it from us, because guess what it's not working," Brittany said coldly,

"We never…" Just when Flora was about to say something she was stopped by someone who had brown hair, green eyes, orange clear triangle glasses. He was wearing and a dark blue long sleeve shirt with gold lines on the sleeves, jeans and black shoes,

"Hey!" All 12 girls turned to look at him, "Hey, what are you ugly mugs doing to these ladies? Anyway stop disturbing them and let them eat in peace or you will face the badass leader and only member of the Team Winx Gurren, Spencer!"

The winx were shocked and confused,

"Who are you?" Fiona asked in disgust.

"Ya, who are you?" Flora asked kindly.

"I'm Spencer Agabiti, 11 grade and full on badass to the limit!, only child, very little friends, likes friends, Nintendo games, Art, Lego's and my pet robotic bird, dislikes magic, 3rd rate knock off and bitches who disturb pretty ladies!"

"Bummer," Tabby said bored,

"We asked who you are not your whole life story!" Michelle barked rudely,

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Musa said

"I'm not very nice!" Michelle barked

"Figured," Musa muttered under her breathe, making the Winx and Spencer laugh,

"Amusing," Brittany said sarcastically

"Very!" Bloom said teasingly.

The Winx and Spencer walked off laughing at Brittany's face.

**And done, hope you liked it ill continue soon**

**Bye x**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 18

Musa POV

"Sup Winx!" i said walking towards the others,

It was after school on Thursday and The winx and i decided to meet up at our lockers,

"Sup Musa!" The rest chorused,

I smiled,

Then stopped, hmmm, I pretty sure there are only 6 of us in the group, so why do I see 7!

Bloom must have seen the confusion on my face, "Musa! You remember Spencer, right, well he's joining us today, do you mind?"

What can I say? No I mind? Bloom will hate me!

"No, no I don't mind," I said casually, Bloom smiled at me. Then she turned to Spencer and started talking about their favorite things, I just rolled my eyes at them luckily she didn't see but Layla did,

"I know how you feel, Its like the rest of us aren't here!" She whispered into my ear,

Flora and tecna heard us and nodded in agreement, after about 10 minutes of us listening to Bloom and Spencer's conversation on 5 things you can do with a potato, Bloom suddenly looked at her watch, "Omigod Spencer we're gonna be late!" she said in alarm,

"Late for what?" Flora asked getting up,

She helped all of us up, "Uh, me and Spencer are going to watch a movie," she said.

"Um bloom? Did you forget, we're all going to Flora's house after school to revise for the biology test tomorrow? Remember!" Stella said,

"Oh my gosh, I completely forgot about that, but I'll revise after, you guys carry on,"

And with that Spencer and Bloom walked away, leaving the rest of the girls confused and shocked.

"What just happened," I asked looking at them get smaller in the distance,

"Did bloom just blow us off?" Tecna asked,

Flora, Stella and Layla sighed and nodded,

"Well she told us to carry on," Layla said

"So that's what were gonna do," Tecna said firmly

AT THE FRUITY MUSIC BAR

NO POV

After studying for what seems like ages, The winx, except from bloom went to the fruity music bar for a break,

The girls were still shocked,

They ordered their drinks and sat down at a table,

Their drinks came;

Musa ordered a chocolate milkshake,

Layla ordered a vanilla milkshake,

Tecna ordered a mixed berry smoothie,

Stella ordered an orange juice

And Flora ordered a Strawberry smoothie,

The girls sat in silence for about 5 minutes, when Musa asked, "What happened to Sky?"

The girls turned to look at her, "What?" they asked,

"What happened to Sky, I thought Bloom liked him," Musa said taking a sip from her drink,

The others thought about it, "Huh," was all they could say,

**Short, very short,**

**But I have to go for some competiton Sooooo**

**I'll update later in the day**

**Wish me luck**

**Bye x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay im back with a new chapter!**

CHAPTER 19

When the Winx were almost about to leave the boys walked in,

"Hey," the girls said lost in thought, they were still sitting down,

The boys looked confused, they went to next to their girlfriends,

"What's up?" Riven asked squeezing Musa's shoulders,

"Huh? Oh, nothing," she said, unbelievably,

The boys raised their eyebrows, and looked at each other,

"Tell us," Nabu said,

"Ummm sorry to interrupt but where's bloom?" Sky asked curiously,

"She went out with.." Stella said but was interrupted by Flora

"A friend from one of her lessons!" she said quickly eyeing Stella,

"Oops," she mouthed,

The boys just looked at them,

"we seriously have no idea what exactly she is doing, all we know is she is watching a movie with a friend," Tecna shrugged

"That's what's wrong?" Brandon asked.

"What no! what's wrong is that she completely blew us of!" stella said annoyed,

The rest of the girls just nodded in agreement,

"How?" Timmy asked

"We were meant to go to Flora's place to study for our test tomorrow, which by the way we're gonna fail," Musa said,

"Why are you gonna fail?" Helia asked,

"Coz Bloom's the best in Bio, AND she kinda was the only one who wrote the notes down, kinda," she said the last part quieter,

All girls blushed in shame, The boys just laughed,

"Shut up," they said at the same time, playfully hitting their boyfriends,

They texted Bloom and told her to meet them at the juice bar, but that was at 1 p.m

It's now 6 p.m

"Um guys it's getting a bit late we should go home," Flora said yawning

The rest nodded,

They walked out the door and said bye, then went in separate ways, never to be seen again, until tomorrow that is,

WITH THE GIRLS

"Where is Bloom?" Musa asked walking out of Bloom's room ( lol that rhymes)

"What do you mean' where's bloom?'" the rest asked at the same time,

"I mean, where. Is. Bloom," Musa said slowly

"Probably not yet back," Stella yawned,

"We'll talk to her tomorrow," Layla stretched

Musa nodded, "Okay, then I'm going to club bed, featuring DJ pillow and Mc blanket," and with that she got up from the floor and went into her room, Layla following,

NEXT DAY

"GUYS!" Stella screamed rushing out of her room, And running into Flora's and Tecna's room, then cuming out and entering Musa's and Layla's room, "GUYS!" she screamed again,

"What?" Layla mumbled into her pillow,

"Bloom's missing!" Stella said

"WHAT!" The rest screamed, They all ran into Stella's room, only to see no one in Bloom's bed and it was untouched!

"Well, she probably went out for a walk, she probably be here in time for school," tecna said

The Winx walked to school together every day,

AFTER ABOUT AN 15 MINUTES

"Let's get ready, she'll probably be here by then," Stella said

Flora was the first to get ready, wearing a pink strapless dress,

Musa second her, wearing Black jeans and a red t-shirt,

Tecna came out next, wearing purple jeans and white t-shirt,

Layla was next and she wore white jeans and green t-shirt,

And finally Stella was ready, wearing a yellow dress,

The girls were frowning, Bloom still hadn't come yet.

It was 7:30 they were getting late!

"Let's call her," Flora said getting her phone from her bag,

ON THE PHONE

"_Bloom where are you?"_

"_I'm at school, why, where are YOU?"_

"_We are here waiting for you, seeing that you didn't come back last night or come back now, we always walk together to school, you didn't even leave a message, we got worried sick!"_

"_I spent the night at my dad's house,"_

"_But that's far from school, how did you walk that much?"_

"_I had my dad drop me, okay Flo I got to go, I don't want to be late for our bio test," _and with that she cut the phone,

"Well?" The girls asked Flora,

"She's already in school," she said looking at her phone in confusion

"What!" The girls said,

"Well then let's go, we don't want to be late,"

AT SCHOOL

"Where is she?" Musa asked,

"There with Spencer," Tecna said pointing at the lockers

"Bloom!" the girls shouted, Scaring bloom

"How was the movie last night?" Stella asked,

"We didn't watch it; instead we went over to my place to revise for our test," Spencer said

"So wait, we were revising for the same test, couldn't you have come back home and revise with us?" Tecna asked,

"I wanted to hang out with Spencer," Bloom shrugged,

"Well anyway just so you know, we've failed this test,"

"Really I nailed this test! Isn't that great?"She said happily

"Whoppee!" Flora said sarcastically

The 5 girls walked of leaving a confused bloom behind,

"Oh by the way are you still up for tonight?" Layla asked

"Oh! Tonight, I completely forgot about that, I've made plans with Spencer,"

"Figured," Layla muttered,


	21. Chapter 21

**SUP! How are you**

**Anyway new chapter!**

CHAPTER 20

BLOOM'S POV

"Hmmm," I said walking through the mall.

Spencer and I had gone to the mall after school, and we were walking down the aisles of random shops, "So where do we go next?" Spencer asked as we walked out of Target, "Donno," I shrugged,

"yeah that helps," He said rolling his eyes, I laughed, it was almost 6'oclock and it was getting dark, I don't know what to do, I really like Spencer, but I really like Sky too! Aaargh help me!

"Okay, Its getting pretty late, maybe we should go home now?" Spencer asked after another round of the mall, I nodded and waved to him then walked of in the night, I sent a message to Stella saying I won't be coming home and I'll be spending the night at My Parents. Then I took the bus home, and went to my room.

NO POV

The winx and Specialist had gathered at the fruity music bar after school, like they always do on Friday after school, The Winx were the first to reach and they were still angry with Bloom for what she did to them earlier on, They were staring into space when the boys came,

"Hey!" They said.

"Hi," The girls replied.

"Sky here has the case of Bloomies," Nabu said patting Sky's shoulder, Sky sighed,

"What happened?" Flora asked.

"Bloom and I had a date today, and well she said she was going out with her friends and I asked her about tomorrow and she said she has plans then too, infact she has plans for the whole week!" He said fast.

"WHAT!" The girls shouted. Sky looked shocked, "It's no biggie,"

"WRONG!" Musa cried, "It _is_ a biggie, Sky," The girls nodded in agreement, Sky just shrugged and took a sip of his lemonade.

"We need to have a word with her, this is just getting out of hand," Stella said firmly.

"I agree with Stell on that, it is getting out of hand," Tecna said nodding,

"True first she doesn't study with us, then she doesn't come home or message us, she doesn't come to any of our 'meetings' and then she doesn't even sit with us, And cancelling a date is just not her!" Layla said angrily.

Flora and Musa were shocked with the way Layla was angry but nodded in agreement.

Then Stella got a text from bloom telling her she isn't coming home tonight, Stella just rolled her eyes and threw the phone at Flora so she could read the message out, she did, The girls just groaned and the boys looked at them in sympathy,

"I have an idea! It's Friday so we are going over to Bloom's place with pizza and movies, we will put some sense into her," Flora said getting up.

Musa did the same "Right! Don't worry Sky you _will _have that date with Bloom, I'll make sure of it," Sky grinned, Riven laughed.

"Thanks Musa," Musa smiled back.

"Okay, let's do it! See you tomorrow guys!" Stella said giving Brandon a kiss on the cheek. The others did the same.

"Bye!" The boys called after them.

AT BLOOM'S HOUSE

The girls knocked on the door of Bloom's bedroom. When she opened it the girls yelled 'surprise' scaring Bloom and making the others laugh,

"What are you doing?"She asked.

"Nice to see you to Bloom," Layla teased. Bloom stuck her tongue out at her.

"Well, we haven't seen you that much lately so we thought we would pop in, you know just to see how you were, right so we've got Pepperoni pizza and all episodes of Ridiculousness on flash!" Stella said scanning everything,

"Umm, Guys now is not a good time, I'm meeting Spencer tomorrow to grab breakfast," She said.

"Really Bloom, you're blowing us off again," Flora said closing the pizza box.

"I'm Not! It's just not now, I'll catch up with you guys later, tomorrow, I promise," and with that the girls got up and left.

AT THE WINX'S APARTMENT

"I cannot believe she did that!" Stella said angrily, flopping down on the sofa.

"What's going on with Spencer?" Musa said angrily

"I know right! Lately it's all she's been talking about!" Layla said angrily, banging the door behind her.

"Bloom is getting on my nerve now!" Flora sighed angrily

"Mine too! I thought _we_were her best friends!" Tecna cried angrily

Basically they were angry, very angry

"Well she said we will meet up with her tomorrow, let's just see what would happen, Bloom's our friend she won't blow us off again, will she?" Musa said. The girls nodded and sighed.

Musa got a text from riven asking if things went well at bloom's.

Musa texted back and replied no. explaining everything that happened.

Then she said goodnight.

"You know, I'm pretty angry and tired so I think I'll go to sleep, you know just in case."

The girls agreed and also went to sleep**.**

**Right sorry its late but studies and angry parents are not my fav things, Sooooo,**

**I know its short but ill post the next chapter soon I hope!**

**HAPPY DIWALI! **

**Bye x**


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 22

The next morning, At the mall entrance.

"We've been waiting here for ages, my feet hurt!" Stella complained.

"Well we cant do anything about that now can we?" Musa said shifting from one foot to the other. They really had been waiting for ages. Stella got out her phone and sighed.

"No message, no call!" Stella sighed in frustration. "This is _not_ like her, at all! I'm calling her!" they girls nodded.

ON THE PHONE  
>"Hello?" Bloom said.<p>

"Bloom! Where are you? we've been waiting for ages."

"OMG! I completely forgot I was supposed to meet you at the mall, I so sorry! I'm learning how to skateboard, Spencer is teaching me! Isn't that cool? Anyway how bout we go out for dinner?"

Stella was shocked."Skateboard?"

"yeah isn't that great?" bloom asked happily

''Yeah, I, I guess, I'll ask the girls if their up for tonight and I'll let you know," Stella sighed still in shock. She ended the call and put it in her bag. The girls eyed her wanting to know what had happened.

"She, she, she's learning how to skateboard," Stella said looking into space.

"WHAT?" The girls shouted. Musa looked hurt.

"But whenever I offered to teach her she always said it wasn't her thing, Why the sudden change?" She asked. Layla and Flora linked their arms with hers and Tecna just held her shoulder and Stella hugged her. "Spencer," They sighed knowingly.

"Oh poor Sky," Flora said sweetly.

"I know right," Tecna said.

"What was it you were meant to ask us?" Layla asked Stella. The girls turned to look at Stella.

"Bloom said she was sorry and she wants to make it up to us so she said we go out for dinner, wanna go?"

The shrugged a yes.

"Well if she is saying sorry might as well go, we don't have any plans," flora said.

Stella messaged bloom telling her that they would go over and they would be there by 7,

The girls got home and got ready. They didn't dress up that much since they were just going over to Bloom's.

Musa wore her Black jeans, white shirt and red converses, she wore bright red lipstick and put her hair in a high pony.

Layla wore Denim 3 quarters, green t-shirt, brown boots, a thin grey sweater and her hair was in a side braid. She wore light pink lipstick.

Stella wore a yellow high low dress which had a thin braided brown braid around the waist, light brown gladiator sandals. She wore nude lipstick and put her hair in curls.

Flora wore white jeans, a floral print shirt and pink pumps, she wore light pink lipstick.

And her hair was straightened.

Tecna wore a purple jumpsuit, purple heels and dark pink lipstick, she put a pink hairband on her head and wore purple flats.

The girls were ready to go.

They had decided to meet up at a fancy Italian restaurant.

But the dinner didn't go as planned

AT THE RESTAURANT

The girls met bloom sitting on a table for 6.

They smiled, Finally they have seen Bloom without Spencer.

"Hi guys!" Bloom said smiling.

"Hi!" The rest chorused.

They sat down and a waiter took there orders. Bloom was wearing Black shorts with a Blue shirt she was wearing black knee-length boots and had baby pink lipstick.

After about 15 minutes their food had come and they all tucked in.

Then they ordered dessert, but Bloom didn't

"Bloom? Why haven't you ordered dessert?" Flora asked while th waiter put down a large ice cream sundae in front of her.

The rest of the girls looked at Bloom waiting for her answer as the waiter gave them their desserts. Bloom didn't answer. The girls had finished eating and they had paid. "Bloom?"

They said. ''Oh my gosh, boy does time fly, I promised Spencer I'd meet him at the cheesecake factory, I'm gonna be late," She said getting up.

Layla threw her napkin down and got up, "SERIOUSLY?"She said angrily.

"Bloom what the hell?" Flora asked angrily.

"You're joking, right?" Tecna said crossing her hands.

"Spencer?" Stella said angrily.

"What? I'll make it up to you guys, I promise!" Bloom said picking her purse,

"No, this isn't about us anymore Bloom, what Sky, when was the last time you met him, you haven't even spoken to him this week! You know how I know? Because we are the ones who have to cheer him up when you have cancelled plans with him!" Musa was pissed,

Bloom was shocked and angry, she didn't understand why her ''friends'' were so angry.

"You guys just don't understand, do you?" She screamed

"You're not making it any easier," Stella screamed.

"You know what I have to go meet spencer, we'll talk about this later,"

"NO! we won't, Bloom we've been friends for ages! You've only known Spencer for a week and your treating him like _you've_ known him for eternity!" Tecna shouted.

"I agree! Bloom can't you see? Spencer is using you!" Flora said loudly.

"No he isn't! you're just jealous, you all are!" She said angrily and hurt.

"Jealous? Oh honey that's just wrong," Layla said shocked.

"You know what? I think Spencer is a better friend than you've ever been!" Bloom shouted and stormed out.

The girls were bursting with anger!

After a long time of awkward silence Musa finally said something,

"Spencer reminds me of someone? I just don't know who!" She said but then…

"Oh Winx!" someone called

The girls gasped Brittney!

**Oooh cliffhanger! I'll update soon but I think this story will end soon, maybe like 4 chapters? So hope you enjoyed, I know I have**

**Can you start giving me ideas for a new story, hopefully soon! So I can start working on it,**

**I was thinking I do a story on Musa and Riven called childhood story? Where they are neighbors and something happens and they meet after a long time, they fall in love, etc**

**Please tell me if you like the idea or give me other ideas,**

**Thanks!**

**Bye x**


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

"Brittany!" The girls gasped.

"The one and only!" She said smiling evilly.

"I can't believe it!" Flora said shocked!

"What the Hell!" Musa and Layla said at the same time.

"Shit!'' Tecna said.

"Omigod!" Stella shouted slapping her cheek.

"Oh don't look so surprised," Brittany said.

"Can't help it," Musa said.

"So? Wait explain!" Flora said lost.

"Not much to, except for the fact that your best friend is meeting my brother at the cheesecake factory!" Brittany said proudly.

"I'm pretty sure there is much more to it!" Layla said examining her.

"Well in that case, you'd better sit down,"

The girls sat down.

"So, my plan was bacically…. Spencer would come and help you at lunch, you'd think he was a good guy, he'd still Bloom away making her fall in love with him, break up with Sky, hangs out with him, blows you off, unfriends(If that's a word) you, goes for Spencer, I'd take Sky, Spencer dumps Bloom, leaving Bloom friendless!" Brittany said as if it was the best plan in the world.

"I can't believe you could be so, so.." Musa began

"Stupid?" Flora asked

"Retarded?" Tecna asked

"Bitchy?" Stella asked

"Idiotic?" Layla asked

"Correct!" Musa finished gesturing to her friends.

Brittany was hurt, but didn't show it.

"Whatever, the thing is you can't tell Bloom, because she won't believe you, she'd think your jealous and you're not good friends!" She smiled at them, then got up and walked away.

"We've got to tell Bloom!" Flora cried.

"We can't! she won't believe us!" Musa said angry.

"Musa is right, she won't even talk to us!" Tecna said furiously.

"So what do we do?" Layla asked clenching her fist.

"What _can _we do?" Stella asked sadly.

The girls shook their heads in belief.

"I swear, I feel like punching that girl right in the face!" Layla said angrily.

"Someone has _got _to put her in her place!" Tecna said.

"I Musa Melody, volunteer to do as you said, Flora Jones!" Musa said smiling.

The girls laughed weakly.

Then Musa got a message from Riven asking if she wanted to meet up.

"Girls, I'm in a bad mood, and Riven always seems to help, do you mind me going out?" Musa asked weakly.

"OH MUSA! Is that even a question to ask?" Layla said shaking her head.

The girls laughed.

"Go Muse, I think I might call Helia myself," Flora said smiling.

The girls nodded and got out their phones. Musa texted Riven saying they would meet at the Park in 10 minutes.

Then she smiled and hugged her friends.

"Bye!" She shouted to her friends as she got up,

Then she came running back, "Hey Tec? Do you have the spare house keys?" She asked.

Tecna threw them at her and she caught it and was on her way!

**Okay done!**

**Next chapter will be about Musa and Riven!**

**I better see like 10 reviews in my inbox today**

**Okay 5, but I better see lots of reviews!**

**Bye x**


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Musa's pov

I was meeting Riven at the Park in 10 minutes and I didn't want to be late!

I had not gotten to meet him alone since this whole Bloom fiasco!

It was getting dark, and when I turned the corner, I couldn't believe my eyes!

I saw the M.L.B.S.F.T girls standing with…THE TRIX!

Since I had sonic ears I could listen to their conversation,

It was something to do with the winx and I and how they got us back and also how they were the new witches at Cloud tower and stuff like…WAIT WHAT!

Those girls are witches!?

I should have known, well I better get going since I didn't want to be late or get caught.

I quickly turned around a ran as fast as I could, I knew another way to get to the park, but it was longer than the other, but I don't have a choice,

"RIVEN!" I shouted as I ran into the park.

He span around and grinned, "Hey Muse!" he said walking towards me.

Then he frowned, "What's wrong?" He asked worried, we were sitting on a park bench and his arm was around me and I was leaning on his shoulder,

I sighed and looked up "Well…" I told him everything from, Bloom's fight with us, Spencer and Brittany's plan to me seeing the Trix and The M.L.B.S.F.T girls and how they were new wiches at Cloud tower. Riven just looked at me and hugged me "Don't worry Muse, it'll be okay," He said putting his chin on my head. I hugged him back and we were like that for a long time when he pulled away and asked me "So apart from that what's new?"

"I," I begun, then stopped "Honestly nothing," I said and looked at him, god he was so hot!

He was looking great with red jeans and a black top, we laughed a lot, he was really funny and kind, that's what I like about him most!

Riven's Pov

When Musa reached we sat down at a bench, she told me everything that had happened, I felt really sorry for her, I told her not to worry and everything will be okay, she looked gorgeous, she was wearing black jeans and a white shirt, she wore red lipstick that made her look amazing!

She was fun and great to be around, she didn't care about what others think, she was a great friend, she was cool, we had LOTS in common and best of all, she was mine! I put my chin on her head and hugged her, she smelled of strawberries.

It was getting late and I knew we had to go back home,

She was still looking a bit sad, she was looking down, I wanted to make her smile so, I lifted her face up gently, took a big breath and kissed her, her eyes widened in shock but after a few seconds she kissed back, when we pulled apart for air, she still was a bit shocked at wat I did and I started laughing. "Goodnight Musa," I whispered into her ear, she smiled and said goodnight Riv.

Musa's pov

OMIGOD!

HE KISSED ME! HE ACTUALLY DID!

I can't believe it.

My first kiss!

I was still feeling a little sad, and I knew it was time to go, Riven must have noticed, I was looking down and he lifted m chin up gently, I was confused at what he was going to do, he closed his eyes, took a big breath and KISSED ME!

HE FUCKING KISSED ME!

It felt great! He whispered goodnight in my ear and I smiled and said goodnight to him.

Then I got up, hugged him and walked away…..

Omigod what will the girls say?

This has been the best night of my life….*groan!

Why did he have to kiss me tonight?

The night Bloom had a fight with us.

The night I realized Spencer was Brittany's brother,

The night I found out that the M.L.B.S.F.T girls were witches,

The night Riven, my first love, gave me my first kiss,

I sighed. Why was life so confusing?

I had reached my apartment and opened it, when I got in, it was so quiet, The girls were sleeping on the sofa so peacefully, I went into my room and got my trumpet.

TOOTOOTOOTOOT!

The girls all woke up and Stella and Layla both fell of the sofa screaming.

I laughed.

"MUSAAAA!" They scram.

They chased me around the apartment until we all fell onto the floor, laughing.

When we stopped. I told the girls about the kiss and they started squealing and screaming. I just laughed at my crazy friends as they started jumping around goofily.

Then I got all serious and Layla noticed. She stopped and looked at me confused.

"Musa? What's up?" I told them about, the trix and The M.L.B.S.F.T girls and they all froze.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Okay, now we _have_ to tell Bloom!" Stella cried. The rest nodded and I agreed.

"We will do it tomorrow, I'll message Bloom and tell her to meet us here," Tecna said.

We all got up ahnd went to our bedrooms. "GOODNIGHT!" We shouted to each other, which was so loud the whole apartment could hear!

**Oooookkkkaaaayyyy!**

**So that's done.**

**Now what?**

**HELP!**

**Next chapter is gonna be the last!**

**So enjoy!**

**Pliz review!**

**I will not be here on Friday up to Sunday, I'm going camping, school trip! So you will not get another story from me soon, okay actually you might **

**Again please review!**

**Bye x **


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay Internet is down so its not exactly easy posting this online.**

**So here is Chapter 25?**

**Okay**

Chapter 25

"BLOOM!"

The winx ran into school on Friday,

"Bloom, WE NEED TO TALK!" Stella said.

"What? What is it?" Bloom asked.

"It's about Spencer, he's not who he says he is!" Musa said.

"He's Brittany's brother," Layla said,

"And to make things worse, Brittany and Co are witches!" Flora cried.

"You have got to break up with him! NOW!" Tecna cried.

"I can't believe you guys would lie right to my face! I thought we were meant to be friends!" Bloom cried.

"We are, we're not lying, yes, we dislike Spencer, but we would not go _this _far!" Musa said.

"Exactly! We may not like him, but we would _never _tell you to dump him!" Stella said.

"I don't believe you!" Bloom scram

"Bloom, I love you, but right now, you're really pissing me off!" Tecna said.

"We're your _best friends_! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?" Flora asked.

"It does, but.." Bloom started.

"But nothing! Bloom! Boys come and go, but friends are forever, and trusting someone is the first thing in friendship, you're not doing that! You're hurting us, Sky, your other friends…" Layla said.

"And most importantly, yourself," Musa said.

Layla smiled and nodded,

"Bloom, believe us or don't, but to me, _us_, our friendship is more important," Flora said.

"I agree," Tecna said.

"Think about it, either Spencer or us," Stella said in tears….

**Who's Bloom going to choose?  
>Spencer or her life long friends, the Winx?<strong>

**Keep reading to find out.**

**Pliz review**

**Bye x**


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER 26

BLOOM'S POV

What The Hell!

My Best friends are making me decide something so hard

I mean seriously?

Well… I don't blame them.

I've been a huge jerk lately and I don't blame them if they never want to talk to me again.

It's just that, Spencer is the first guy friend I've ever had.

My friends told me that Spencer is related to Brittany, I don't know if they're telling the truth or not.

I mean there is kind of a resemblance between them, they both have orange hair and the same nose, and even the same eyes, but could it be possible?

Why is life so hard?

Rhetorical question!

AHHHHHH!

(That's me screaming into my pillow)

I just came home from school about an hour ago, almost in tears, my best friends in the whole world were giving me the cold shoulder…Even the guys!

Even Sky…

Sigh*

I guess I have to make a decision…

My Best friends, the ones I've known my whole life…

Or Spencer, the one I've known for a term.

Well…

I think it's obvious, isn't it.

Sigh*

Goodbye Spencer…

WITH THE WINX

"Who'd think Bloom would choose?" Musa asked in her position by the window bed, breaking the silence.

The Winx had just arrived home from school in complete silence, all thinking very, very, very hard.

The Winx shrugged.

"We can't tell," Flora sighed.

"I agree, we can't force her to choose us, can we?" Layla said blankly, standing up and walked over to Stella, who was standing on the balcony with her back to the rest, Layla put her hand on her shoulder, and she jumped in fright, Layla smiled and hugged her.

It was a cold day, seeing as it was almost Christmas, there was a cold breeze in the air, but Stella didn't seem to notice, she was deep in thought.

"Of course not! All we can do now is hope and wait," Tecna said sadly.

They all walked over to Stella, who was now in tears.

She was holding a small picture frame in her hand and holding it close to her chest.

It was a picture of the 6 of them, when they were 6, grinning sheepishly at the camera, they all had cake in their hair and you could tell they were having a lot of fun.

At this very moment…they weren't.

Stella held the picture for everyone to see, they all took a look at it and burst into tears.

Memories…

"How did this happen?" Stella asked between tears.

Musa put her hand around her shoulder and whispered, "I wish I knew Stella, I really do,"

They all had a huge group hug, right there, on the spot.

And then it started raining.

"We better go in, as it is, it's really cold," Flora said sneezing.

They walked in and to their surprise…

"BLOOM!" The girls yelled running, Bloom was standing in the corridor with a suitcase at each foot. She smiled warmly.

"I'm Back," she whispered.

**Okay, before you say or think in this case, I'M REALLY SORRY!**

**It's just that I've been busy with school work and exams but my school is closing soon, sooo.**

**I'll try update soon.**

**But I'm going Kenya on the 19****th**** so **

**Possibility is a 50/50…**

**Which is good, **

**But not great…**

**Okay please review!**

**Bye x**


	27. Chapter 27

_**HEY!**_

_**just wanted to say that the story is ended.**_

_**Thank you all for reading**_

_**And reviewing**_

_**And following.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed!**_

_**Im thinking about the next story and I hope you will like that 2!**_

_**Bye x**_


End file.
